


let me give you what you need

by lucashemwow



Series: does it make you feel alive? [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Luke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ashton, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst way to find out you're an omega is to be sitting at a drum kit on a stage in front of thousands of people and your bandmates, two of which are alphas, and suddenly feel your hole drench with slick as heat spreads through your entire body.</p><p>Ashton should know. It just happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me give you what you need

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write more smut. so i did.
> 
> [[HAHA title taken from greenlight by 5sos bc im a loser HAHA.]]
> 
>  _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or the circumstance.

The worst way to find out you're an omega is to be sitting at a drum kit on a stage in front of thousands of people and your bandmates, two of which are alphas, and suddenly feel your hole drench with slick as heat spreads through your entire body.

Ashton should know. It just happened to him.

Ashton's eyes widened, panic coursing through him. Fuck, _now_? Right now? _Really?_ The suppressants he was on meant he wouldn't go into rut or heat until they figured out what he was!

Luckily enough for him, they were just about to play their final song, and then Ashton could disappear into his hotel room and jerk off and probably fuck himself with whatever he can find. He'd be fine. Totally fine.

He got through She Looks So Perfect in a daze, probably looking for all the world like he needed to expel something, but he made it.

He was just about to dash off stage when he saw Luke and Michael and Calum walking towards the front to take their bow. They were waiting for Ashton. Ashton inwardly groaned. _Couldn't anyone see he was in heat?_

Nevertheless, he forced a smile on his face and stepped up between Calum and Luke, wrapping his arms around them, half to appease them, half to hold him up on his shaky legs.

He thought that he was doing a good job passing off the sweat that slicked his skin as that of his drum playing, though he could see Luke sending him concerned looks.

Ashton could see it the second Luke smelled his heat.

His pupils dilated, going from beautiful blue to lustful black in nanoseconds. His nostrils flared as he breathed in, his shoulders tensing at the scent.

Luke immediately pulled Ashton closer to him, his arm curved protectively around his waist, hand gripping him tightly. Ashton bit back a whimper at the scent of Luke's own arousal, deep and feral, that of an alpha's.

The second that they could leave the stage, Luke was pulling him away, pressed flush to his back. He buried his nose in Ashton's hair, breathing in deeply, ignoring the screams of the audience as he did so.

"You're an omega, huh?" Luke growled once they were away from the prying eyes of the crowd. He pushed Ashton back against the wall with his body, his broad shoulders blocking everything until all Ashton could see and hear and smell and feel was _lukelukelukelukeluke_.

Ashton gasped when Luke pressed his lips to his neck, scraping his teeth down the sensitive skin. Ashton's choked moan ended in a high-pitched whimper as Luke sucked a dark lovebite onto the skin behind Ashton's ear.

Luke groaned, nosing at Ashton's hairline, where his scent was strongest. " _God_ kitten, you smell so good. Can't wait to fuck you baby. You want that? Want my cock inside you, want me to knot you?"

Ashton whined, tipping his head forward so that his forehead rested on Luke's shoulder. "Please," he rasped, pulling at Luke's clothes desperately. _"Please."_

Luke pulled him away from the wall, pushing Ashton behind him when he noticed all the people staring. He wrapped an arm around Ashton's waist, clutching onto him possessively.

Michael gave him a look that said _get him out of here_. Luke suppressed a hiss when he saw Michael's eyes were black with arousal, though he kept his arms tight around Calum and nuzzled into his throat, calming himself with the scent of his own omega.

Luke took a hesitant step forward, his eyes locked with Michael's. Michael nodded towards the side door. _Go!_ he mouthed. _Before an alpha comes!_

Luke relaxed some, concentrating on Ashton's delicious scent to keep him from ripping someone in half. He pulled Ashton to stand in front of him, protectively curling around him. He snapped at anyone who dared look in their direction.

Luke felt a little better when he sensed Michael follow him. The older boy would help keep any and all alphas away from Ashton, and therefore Calum as well.

While the scent of Calum's heat tugged at his inner alpha, all he wanted was Ashton.

"He's an omega?" a voice spoke to his left, and Luke turned his head to see one of their stagehands, a sly smirk on his face and an obvious tenting to his trousers.

Red hot rage coiled in Luke's belly, though he kept as calm as he could, subtly shifting Ashton closer to him. "Yes," Luke said curtly, not wanting to answer this man but if he didn't, he risked the man hurting Ashton.

The man pull his lips back in a mean grin, taking a step towards Luke; Luke took a step back, keeping Ashton close. "Why don't you give him here then? Looks like he needs an alpha."

It was true; Ashton did need one, and he did look the part. His breath was escaping him in short gasps, his face flushed and lips bitten red. His fingers clutched desperately on Luke's arm that was around him.

However, Luke wasn't about to let him go. Ashton was his, no one else's. "He has one," Luke bared his teeth.

The man cocked an eyebrow, taking another step closer. This time, Michael was the one who bared his teeth. The man held his hands up, laughing darkly. "Woah, chill out." He levelled his hungry gaze back on Ashton. "I just want to play." The man made the mistake of reaching out towards Ashton.

A snarl ripped from Luke's throat, coming from deep within his chest, the sound feral and animalistic and bloodthirsty. Luke felt Ashton's body heat up in response.

The man looked frightened for half a second, though it quickly changed into an arrogant look. "Come on, don't be like that. We can share."

Luke shoved Ashton behind him, squaring up to his full height, towering over the man. _"He's mine!"_ Luke roared, his voice echoing throughout all of backstage, probably heard outside too.

Luke heard Calum whisper words of calming to Ashton, and could sense Michael's own fury as the older boy stood at his shoulder, both alphas glaring with unabashed hatred at the man. "You do not even _think_ of touching my boy without there being hell to pay," Luke hissed, his voice cold and mean. "He's mine."

Michael stepped forward to shove the man away long enough for Luke to safely get Ashton and Calum away from him, carefully ushering both of them outside. Michael joined them shortly, winding around Calum the second he did. (Luke was satisfied when he saw that Michael's knuckles were bruised; Luke imagined the man's face looked worse.)

"Thanks," Luke told him, his voice still raspy. Ashton felt a jolt run down his spine at the sound.

Michael nodded. "No problem. You would've done the same."

Luke nodded, though now that the danger was gone, his arousal and instincts kicked back in, the heightened smell of Ashton in his arms not doing anything to help him. "God, let's just get back to the hotel," he groaned, fighting against the urge to just take Ashton right then and there.

"We already have our keys, let's go," Michael huffed, his voice just on this side of desperate. Neither omega said anything, though their scent spoke volumes.

In the car, the scent of heat and slick was so thick Luke felt like choking. He was glad their driver was a beta, or else bad things would've happened.

Luke didn't even wait until the car was stopped before he dove out of the car with Ashton cradled in his arms, not caring about the hoards of fans seeing Ashton in heat and Luke with an obvious erection.

"God Luke," Ashton whimpered, speaking for the first time in ages, a sharp pain running through him at the empty feeling he had. He squirmed, wanting to present himself to Luke and have him take him right there.

"Sh kitten, we're almost to the room," Luke reassured, thanking whoever was listening that the elevator was extremely close to the front doors, and that their rooms were only on the fifth floor. He rushed to the elevator, jamming the button. When the elevator dinged, Luke took a look behind him to meet Michael's eyes. Michael nodded, telling him to go.

In the elevator, Luke let Ashton drop to his feet, only to push him up against the wall, hitching one of his legs on his hip to rub against him teasingly, his lips capturing Ashton's in a bruising kiss.

"You bastard," Ashton hissed, tugging on Luke's hair with his hands, pulling him closer.

Luke chuckled, sucking kisses being pressed to Ashton's neck and shoulders. "God I want you so bad," he groaned, nuzzling into Ashton's neck.

Ashton arched his back, pushing into Luke's body as he gasped.

They arrived at their floor before anything else could happen, and Luke hoisted Ashton up by the back of his thighs, fumbling with their roomkey before he pushed both of them into the room.

He dropped Ashton on the bed, covering his body with his own. He attached their mouths again, licking hotly into Ashton's pretty little mouth as he quickly shed them of their clothing. Ashton gave a shiver at the cold air on his slick skin.

Luke groaned, the scent of Ashton's slick and heat that much more heady with nothing covering it. "You smell so _good_ , kitten."

He skimmed his lips down Ashton's chest, hitching his hips up to look at his drenched hole. Slick had already coated the older boy's thighs, forcing from his entrance with every clench he gave.

"God, baby," he mumbled, tracing Ashton's hole with three fingers before teasingly letting one push into him.

Ashton made a weak whimpering sound, his cock twitching against his tummy. He gasped when Luke pressed another finger in, followed immediately by the third until he was pumping each of them directly into Ashton's prostate, stretching him easily.

Ashton keened, his back arching off the bed as he came for the first time that night, dirtying his skin. Luke smirked, shoving his fingers in deep before he let his head drop, his tongue poking between his fingers.

Fuck, Ashton tasted so sweet and smelled so delicious, Luke couldn't help but press his tongue into him in one go, Ashton's thighs clenching around his head as he did so.

Luke moaned, Ashton's slick dripping into his mouth when he closed his lips around Ashton's hole and _sucked, hard_. Ashton arched off the bed, his fingers twisting into Luke's hair.

Luke fucked Ashton with his tongue, still sinking his fingers inside of him as he wound Ashton up.

After Luke had carefully licked another orgasm from Ashton, he sat up, his face and fingers wet from Ashton's slick. He groaned at the sight of Ashton, already looking so fucked out and Luke wasn't anywhere _close_ to being done with him.

"I just wanna wreck you," Luke rasped, teasing Ashton's hole with the tip of his cock. "God kitten, you look so pretty like this."

Ashton stared up at him with pleading eyes. Luke was so unused to seeing this beautiful boy, this powerhouse of energy who took nothing from no one and did whatever he pleased, looking so desperate and wrecked. "Please," he whimpered, grinding his hips up against Luke's. " _Please_ , Luke."

Luke smirked at him, lowering himself so he was leaning over Ashton with his hands braced on either side of his head. "Please what, baby?" His teeth teased Ashton's ear.

Ashton choked on a moan, got his hands on the strong slope of Luke's back, the muscles of his arms, the almost delicate dip of his waist, the dimples at the base of his spine. " _Please_ fuck me, knot me, anything, _please_."

Luke groaned, his head finding its way into the crook of Ashton's neck. He took the fragile skin between his teeth as he pushed into Ashton.

He felt his brain white out, the intense heat and slick feeling of Ashton around him causing his heart to clench in his chest, his breath stuttering, especially when Ashton clamped down on him, coming instantly at the press of his alpha's cock. Blood pulsed hotly through his veins, feeling so very on fire that Luke was surprised he wasn't burning.

"God," Luke choked, shifting his hips just that tiny bit more forward, settling deeper into Ashton.

Ashton practically purred at the move, his mind focused only on the hot feeling of Luke's alpha cock inside him, stretching him past his limits.

Luke grinned down at him, aware of how Ashton was feeling, teasing at the boy underneath him despite the arousal curling red hot in his belly and the instinct to fuck Ashton to pieces clawing at him.

Ashton whimpered, delighted from Luke's eyes went from teasing amusement to dark arousal, instinct completely taking him over as his hips shoved against Ashton's.

Luke held Ashton down with his broad body as he started fucking into the smaller boy hard, his hands pressing bruises into Ashton's hips and lips attacking Ashton's neck.

Ashton nearly screamed when Luke's cock jabbed at his prostate, his body convulsing as his dick let out a small amount of come, remaining fully hard. He desperately clenched around Luke, wanting nothing more than for the boy to knot him and mate him.

Luke moaned, leaning down to press a dirty kiss to Ashton's lips, his tongue filthily licking into Ashton's mouth. Ashton could feel the base of Luke's cock starting to plump up, and the mere thought of that knot stretching him and filling him made his body seize up, gasping around a moan.

 _"Fuck,_ " Luke forced out through gritted teeth, slamming into Ashton. His knot expanded even further, threatening to push into Ashton. Ashton, weak from already coming four times, pushed back against it, mewling.

Luke swore and desperately shoved past Ashton's rim, the clenching heat of his body forcing his orgasm out of him as his knot expanded to full size.

Ashton moaned, absolutely loving the feeling of Luke inside him, his knot stretching him past his breaking point and the warm flood of his come inside of him making a pathetic dribble of come spurt from Ashton's cock.

Luke groaned, hiding his face against Ashton's neck, his shoulders heaving, lips pressed to the bonding gland in Ashton's neck. Ashton felt want surge through him at the thought of Luke mating him, wanted nothing more than for Luke to be his alpha. He tipped his head to the side, sending an unspoken message to Luke, who immediately understood.

Luke sank his teeth into the bonding gland, and both boys felt the effects of it immediately. Ashton could feel Luke's heart beating in time with his, a hot pulse found in the place where their bodies were connected.

Luke sighed softly, rolling them so that he was on the bottom. Gravity shoved Luke's knot in just that little bit deeper, making them both groan and making Ashton come completely dry. Finally sated and happy, he collapsed down on Luke's sweaty chest, kissing his skin and wrapping his arms around him.

Luke held him gently, kissing the top of his head repeatedly and rubbing his back as his knot continued to spill come inside of him.

After a few minutes, Luke finally spoke up. "Was that- was that what you wanted?"

Ashton looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Luke looked away, exhaling shakily. "I mean- I just want to know that you're okay with us being mated. That it wasn't just an in-the-moment thing that you'll regret."

Ashton smiled softly down at him, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his mouth. "It wasn't." He leaned his forehead against Luke's. "I want this, I want _us._ I love you Luke, I want to be your mate."

Luke relaxed, pulling Ashton closer to him, groaning when it tugged on his knot, making another wave of come flood Ashton's insides. "I love you kitten."

Ashton snuggled underneath his chin, kissing the small mark that had appeared when they mated. He let his eyes close, safe and secure nestled into Luke's arms, on his knot.

As Ashton drifted off to sleep in his arms, Luke squeezed him tightly, pressing a tired kiss to his head, before letting Ashton's steady heartbeat and quite breathing and the warm feeling of Ashton safe and secure on his chest slowly lull him to sleep as well.

(And if Ashton woke him up several hours later by riding him into the mattress, Luke couldn't complain at all.)

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING GUYS dont forget to leave kudos or comments man bc those make my day and make my heart sing


End file.
